Imperial Mark
The Imperial mark (known also as the Reydovan mark) (IM or RM) is the standard currency of the Reydovan Empire; it is equivalent to five Federation credits in the standard exchange rate. It comes in coin or credit-chit form, and can also be spent electronically via accounts in Imperial banks. It is legal tender in the Reydovan Empire and in the United Federation of Planets. The coin form of the mark only comes in the one-mark value, while the credit-chit form of the Imperial mark comes in increments of 1, 5, 10, 25, 100, 500, and 1000. One mark is divided into 100 mark-cents, in coin increments of 1, 5, 10, 25, and 50, much like the United States dollar. During the Conclave of Serenia, before Emperor Kiran Joshmaul I came to power in 2296, the delegates had to decide what the Imperial currency would be called. Finally, they decided on "mark", like the German Deutschmark, or DM, that was used as Germany's official currency before it joined the European Union. The Conclave debated possibly using "pound", a tip of the hat to the Great Britain pound used by Joshmaul's native Scotland, but decided that it had been too oft-used in history by most British-influenced states. The mark was used almost exclusively by Germany from 1871 until it was officially replaced by the European Union's aptly-named "euro" in 2002. The rarity of the name when used for currency (as compared to dollar, pound and credit) was what eventually inspired this choice, and even Joshmaul agreed. The Imperial mark became official Reydovan currency on October 11, 2296, the day Joshmaul was crowned. It was first minted in Montagne Noire in November of that year, and released in circulation on December 6. The 2296 Imperial mark is rare, and to this day only four people - Joshmaul himself, Joshua Underwood, Daniel Longstreet and Jonathan Ross - have original 2296 Imperial mark coins. The Imperial Mint has said that in 2396, for the first centennial, a specially-designed Imperial mark will be circulated, similar to the tricentennial quarters and half-dollars by the United States Mint in 2076, the last such coins minted before the foundation of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. The Imperial mark coin used the image of Emperor Joshmaul as he appeared in 2296, until it was changed in 2375 with the likeness of Joshua Underwood following Joshmaul's abdication. The Underwood coin began production in 2376. The back of the coin has remained unchanged, but there is speculation that the centennial design will have a different design, similar to bicentennial and tricentennial American coins, and also the "50 States quarters" from 1999 to 2008. For the most part, however, it shall remain the same as the current (2376) issue. In addition to the Imperial mark, the Federation credit and bars or strips of gold-pressed latinum (preferred by the Ferengi Alliance) are legal tender in the Empire, but the Imperial Ministry of the Treasury recommends that in order to avoid any unncessary aggravation by having to remember the exchange rate, they go to the nearest Imperial bank and convert whatever money they are carrying into Imperial marks, either coin or credit-chit form, depending on how much, and the preference of the person converting the money. The Ministry of the Treasury also warns that attempts to replicate or otherwise counterfeit Imperial currency will result in an immediate death sentence, regardless of nationality or diplomatic immunity, if applicable. "If you find it too harsh, then that is unfortunate," according to a statement from the Imperial Ministry of Justice. "We find the crime of counterfeiting our money as heinous as treason." With the ascension of Kieran Devaneaux to the Emperor's throne, it has been debated that the Imperial Mark be redesigned yet again with the Emperor's face adorning the front; that matter is still pending Parliamentary debate. The common public argument for a redesign, which will probably not take place until the 2377 minting of the coins, is to put all three major leaders - Joshmaul, Underwood, and Devaneaux - on the front. Category: Reydovan Empire